1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a repairable touch control device and a method for repairing a touch control panel, and more particularly, to a touch control display panel with a repairing wiring located in the peripheral region for repairing a sensor wiring in the display region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In consumer electronic products nowadays, it is widely seen that touch control panels are utilized as a human-machine communicating media in portable electronic device such as flat panel computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), mobile phones, global positioning system (GPS), and video player.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional touch control display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional touch control display panel includes a display panel 10 and a touch control device 20 attached to the display panel 10. The display panel 10, e.g. a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 12, a color filter (CF) substrate 14 disposed opposite to the TFT substrate 12, a liquid crystal layer 16 interposed between the TFT substrate 12 and the CF substrate 14, and a polarizing film 18 disposed on the surface of the CF substrate 14 opposite to the TFT substrate 12. The touch control device 20 is simply a device for touch control, including a transparent substrate 22, a sensor circuit 24 disposed on the transparent substrate 22, and a protection layer 26 disposed on the transparent substrate 22 while further covering the sensor circuit 24. As shown in FIG. 1, since the touch control device 20 and the display panel 10 are two independent structures assembled together by attaching after fabricated individually, the volume and thickness of the conventional touch control display panel is too large, which is not able to fulfill the requirements for compactness of consumer electronic products nowadays.